


Rule 77 - Do Not Flirt With Your Co-worker at Work

by Amethysthunder



Series: Cherry Magic Thunder Crack [1]
Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Established Relationship, Flirting, In Public, M/M, My first Fic ever in my life, POV Outsider, Public Display of Affection, Slice of Life, do not flirt with your co-worker unless you've been pining for at least 7 years, love will always finds a way, office workers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethysthunder/pseuds/Amethysthunder
Summary: Adachi's boss began to pay attention that although it wasn't even break time, the Ace from Section 1 frequently dropped by Adachi's desk and they would chitchat with low voices. If he didn't know any better, he would've thought that these two were flirting with nary a care that everyone could see them, including him and Kurosawa's boss, Togawa-san. But, that'd be absurd, right? Yet, he swore that one time he even witnessed these two went to the restroom together and came back at the same time.....Set not long after episode 12 a.k.a the "pengagement" and the loss of magic. In which everyone at that office is completely invested in Kurodachi's overly friendly...chitchat
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, 黑澤優一/安達清
Series: Cherry Magic Thunder Crack [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137548
Comments: 16
Kudos: 210





	Rule 77 - Do Not Flirt With Your Co-worker at Work

**Author's Note:**

> I've never posted anything on AO3 other than commenting on fics I read, and so to say this is my first time ever to write something resembling a drabble or a fic in my whole life LMAO. But this random half-assed idea won't let me rest unless I get this outta my system. Been lurking as a reader for years in AO3 actually but I only made the account recently. I guess Cherry Magic really did wonder in inspiring me to try something I never did before. Please keep in mind that I'm not a writer in any sense and this...work...whatever it is, is unbeta-ed. English is also not my 1st language so there might be some grammar mistakes here and there. Originally posted as a Tumblr prompt [My first drabble ever](https://amethysthunder.tumblr.com/post/641553565550264320/when-adachis-boss-started-noticing-that-one-of)

When Adachi's boss started noticing that one of his subordinate, Urabe's kouhai, who was always very hardworking yet a bit reclusive and had zero sense of presence, smiles more and talks more at the meetings recently, he couldn't be happier. He has been secretly rooting for this particular employee, Adachi Kiyoshi, a soft-spoken 30-year-old man who always tries to stay in the background, never draws any attention to himself, never speaks unless spoken too, and looks a lot younger than his other _douki_ -s. He, who has shown nothing but good work ethics and proper grades on his annual performance assessments for 7 years straight since he joined the company, never complains when his workload is actually much more than his other co-workers, and never demands a raise even though he frequently works overtime. He also noticed another change around him lately, which was, he somehow got really close with the Star of Sales Department, Kurosawa Yuichi, despite the both of them rarely had to work together on any projects. 

Adachi's boss began to pay attention that although it wasn't even break time, the Ace from Section 1 frequently dropped by Adachi's desk and they would chitchat with low voices. Sometimes he could even hear some giggles coming from their direction. If he didn't know any better, he would've thought that these two were flirting with nary a care that everyone could see them, including him and Kurosawa's boss, Togawa-san. But, that'd be absurd, right? Yet, he swore that one time he even witnessed these two went to the restroom together and came back at the same time. Anyway, it was nice seeing Adachi finally opened up to his co-worker. As long as they didn't lag behind on their responsibilities, all would be well.

Not long after, the quarterly report came out and both sections of Sales Department showed a similar decrement in the workers' _productivity level._ However, they still met their sales targets and quotas. Adachi's boss thought this was odd because he was convinced that everyone in his section was working even harder recently. _They didn't even leave their desks at break times unless for lunch._ Adachi's personal assessment, on the contrary, scored a higher grade than last year. He discussed this with Kurosawa's boss who shared the same observations, that his section's workers seemed a bit distracted lately, especially the ladies.

"Isn't it a bit odd, Togawa-san? I mean this is the first time this ever happened simultaneously affecting both sections like this...The outcomes are still achieved, though only because one of my subordinate has been very effective in his work lately," said Adachi's boss. 

"Well, to tell you the truth, my section hasn't fared much better, everyone seems easily distracted lately. While the ladies look a tad gloomier than before, it's the guys that sometimes baffles me. If I came back from meetings, I would at least find three or four of them huddled together, speaking in hush about something that seemed pretty intriguing, and sometimes all of their attention would be on the direction of Section 2, until they realized I was behind them! The only exception is Rokkaku, and thankfully I can always count on Kurosawa to sign more contracts as always," Togawa explained. 

"But seriously, is there something interesting happening in your section recently that may attract the attention of my employees?" he continued. 

"Not that I'm aware of...Ah, speaking about Kurosawa-kun, did you perhaps put him in a new project with Adachi-kun from my section?" 

"Just the usual, preparing for meetings' materials and semester's evaluation...is something wrong?" Togawa inquired.

"No, of course not..." Adachi's boss hastily answered.

"So, how should we approach this problem then? If this kind of performance assessment continued till the semester's report, the higher-ups might learn of the situation, shouldn't we involve the HR in investigating it?" said Adachi's boss. 

"Ah...since nothing too major has happened, I'd say we just try to handle this for now, it could actually be something very trivial that we might lose some face if this blew up to another department," Togawa suggested. 

"Like what?" Adachi's boss couldn't help but be curious.

"Hahaha, usually when it involved the ladies uniformly, it'd have something to do with Kurosawa, not that I'm accusing him of anything though, it's just kind of a norm, no?" Togawa tried to explain carefully.

"It could be as simple as him finally found someone and broke all the single ladies' hearts, they'll come around soon, no need to worry about it, though I admit I wonder if the same case also applied for the guys' strange behaviors nowadays...." he trailed. 

After brainstorming solutions for a while, they decided to test some things. So they sent Kurosawa to more sales visits which mostly took a whole day long and meetings with higher-ups, with a raise in salary and no obligation to clock out from the office on the days he worked outside, as compensation. Just as expected, the office activities quickly went back to how they used to be.

"Well, problem solved," the bosses thought.

They, however, start to notice a pattern that on the rare days Kurosawa doesn't have to work outside, the workers strangely go back to their new habit, _forgetting break times and opting to stay on their seats, eyes fixating on the screens, sitting straighter, and just...suddenly looking very concentrated and interested in whatever they are doing at that moment_. **Especially** when Kurosawa makes his frequent drop by on Adachi's desk.

* * *

"Adachiiiiii......." Urabe called. 

"I apologize Urabe-san! Today too, I have asked to leave early", Adachi quickly responded while bowing, already with his backpack, and speed-walked to the exit before Urabe could even say another word.

Urabe just doesn't understand why he can't get a single chance to ask Adachi to work overtime anymore nowadays. The guy practically sprints off the second the clock switches to 6 pm. He even asked to leave early several times after getting his work done, weirdly on the same days Kurosawa had to work outside all day.

**-The End-**

**Author's Note:**

> Kouhai - Junior  
> Douki - colleagues/co-workers usually hired in the same year


End file.
